Addicted
by Karina DeLa Ghetto
Summary: Bella is facing a though time after the death of her mother and moves in with her dad. Tired of feeling guilt for Renee's death she wants to feel nothing so she turn to drugs. Through her journey she meets Edward who wants to help... but will she let him?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So this my first story EVER written! So I m not expecting much just wanted to try something that has been on my mine for a while. If I get enough people reading it I ll continue with my story but if not I ll see what happens. Just remember this is the first chapter, there s plenty of drama on its way and this will be a HEA :D**

**Disclaimer: SM owns the characters **

It has been a week since Renee's death, but it feels like it was just yesterday. If only I had listened to her and stayed home like she asked she would still be alive today, but no, I didn t listen and now she's dead and I m stuck in Forks with my dad, Charlie. It has been about a year since I ve last seen Charlie but spoken many times with him on the phone. We've talked about visiting again but me with school, I never had the time and now I m here living with him.

I was unpacking my stuff when I heard someone knock at my door.

"Bella?" said Charlie.

"Yeah" I muttered no really in the mood for company.

"Just wanted to see if you had everything settled in here"

"I'm good, just putting my clothes away"

"K well if you need anything you know where to find me"

I just nodded hoping he would go away. When I heard the door closed behind me I knew I was in the clear and pulled out the joint Irena gave me from my luggage. Irena has my best friend in Phoenix since we started pre- school, and she"s always had my back but know she's thousands of miles I miss her.

Now don't get me wrong I've never touched the stuff but she gave it to be as a stress reliever after my mom died, and right now I need some relieving. So I grabbed my lighter and headed towards the open window, so the smell wouldn't be caught in my room. I stared at the joint thinking of how shitty this past week has been, and realized that I haven't cried over my mom's death yet. What kind of daughter am I that causes her owns mothers death and doesn't shed a single tear for her? I just want to feel something besides all this guilt I feel and disappointment that I have caused, even though everyone says it s not my fault, but I know their just trying to make me feel better.

So I light the joint the way I've seen Irena do many times and bring the joint to my lips. I inhaled as much as I could and tried to hold it in but fond myself coughing instead. After a few more attempts I started to get the hang of it and was feeling rather good, I can t believe I never tried this shit man was I missing out.

By the time I was done with the joint it was already time for dinner, wow was that perfect timing cause man was I hungry. As I started to walk towards my door I caught myself in my mirror and realized I had a big ass smiled smacked across my face with bloodshot eyes. I can t go out there like this Charlie will know what I ve been up to. I quickly ran to my bag and got my clear eye and just as I finished I heard Charlie knock at my door.

"Yeah" I called out.

"Dinners ready, hope you don t mind pizza?"

"Pizza sounds GREAT! Ill be down in a minute" I say this as I hear my stomach growling.

"Hurry before it gets cold" he said as I heard him walking down stair.

Mmmm cold pizza didn't sound to bad right about know next to some mojos maybe some chicken oohhh and some hot wings.

I quickly snapped out of it as I felt my stomach trying to eat it self. Before I go downstairs I have to get rid of the left over smell so I went towards my closet and pulled out the febreze I had in there and started to spray my whole room. I started to choke as I realized I put way too much, Ahhh did this shit taste nasty. As my coughs slowly died I realized that I still felt good and that I still had that stupid smile on my face and it was all thanks to Irena, but reality hit me then, Irena was no longer with me how the hell am I suppose to get more, she only gave me three joints!

Ok so I start school on Monday meaning I have three days with only two joint, I m sure this small town has suppliers here; all I have to do is search at school, and search I will...

**This is just the beginning there's a lot more to the story and ofcourse other chapter will be longer, so hopefully you stick around to find out how Bella's life turns up and if she finds her supplier :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry to those I had waiting I had some big time computer problems but things seem to be fixed for now so hopefully I'll stay on track**** Also there will be lemons in the future and perhaps some content that some may find disturbing.**

**Disclaimer: SM owns the characters**

The past days have passed by pretty fast. Charlie hasn't been hovering, he's given me my space and actually bought me my first truck. Now the truck isn't the best looking car ever and I mean ever, but hey it's transportation and I loved it.

I was on my way to school smoking my last joint just trying to ease my nerves, I never really liked the idea of being the new girl I didn't like all the attention, that I didn't even realize that I arrived. I took a last puff then stepped out of my car, but not before adding some quick body spray.

As I was making my way towards the school I noticed all eyes were on me but at this point I really didn't care, I just smiled and moved on.

When I entered the office I saw this pixie looking girl with short spiky hair, she was so tiny, smaller than me and that was saying something, she was walking toward me.

"Hi my name is Alice." she said as she gave me a quick hug.

"Hi I'm Bella."

She was staring at my eyes and it took me awhile to realize why I totally forgot about the clear shit.

"Are you ok?" she asked looking concerned.

"Um….." shit what was I going to tell her. "Fine those tragic books get to me sometimes" ugh I'm such a bad liar tragic book really.

"Oh I know what you mean have you read _The Notebook_ ugh it had me crying through the whole thing. At first I thought you were crying cause of your mom's death" she quickly covered her mouth and I just looked at her shocked, how did she know.

"I'm so sorry Bella I didn't mean to say that sometimes I go on that I don't even know what I'm saying."

"It's ok but how did you know?"

"It's a small town everyone talks here."

Well that's great everyone knows about my mom ugh I need a joint maybe something stronger I just want to feel numb. I kept myself together though I can't let myself go right now.

Alice went with me to get our class schedule and it seems we had our first and fifth class together. She sat with me in our first period which was English, but Alice spent that time telling me about the whole school and the kids that she found annoying and about her friends and about her boyfriend Jasper. She also mentioned that she has a brother that goes here too I think his name was Edward.

My next class was pretty boring I just doodled through all my classes, I use to love school but now it's something I have to do.

It was time for lunch and I was going to use this time to see if I can find someone who deals but as soon as I walked in the cafeteria room I saw Alice waving at me to join her and her friends. I saw that she was sitting next to a blond male he was quite handsome with blue eyes, I believe that was Jasper. Then next to him was a very attractive blonde woman she looked like she belonged in magazines, I think Alice said her name was Rosalie, Jaspers sister. Next to her was a big looking guy with the cutest dimples I have ever seen, he must be Emmett and the last person I couldn't see he had his back to me but he had bronze hair that went in every direction. Maybe that was her brother, Edward but I couldn't be sure. I really didn't have time for this but she seemed like a cool person to hang out with and I was starving.

"Hey Bella I want you to meet my friends, this is Jasper my boyfriend" she said with a big grin on her face "then its Rosalie and her boyfriend Emmett" I just smiled at them as I made my way to sit next to her and her brother, I think.

"And last but not least my brother, Edward." I was turning to face him when I was shocked by his beauty, he must be the most beautiful person I have ever seen. I didn't know that he was staring too until I heard Emmett.

"So Ed man you gonna stare at the lady all day?"

That snapped us out of it.

"Hi" we both said at the same time.

"So how do you like it here so far?" Jasper asked, but before I could answer I saw Edward stand to leave.

"Ummm I have to go I forgot…..my phone in class."

And with that he was gone. I couldn't help but feel sad once he left, but why we only said one word to each other? Maybe he didn't like me? Why would he, he's so beautiful and I'm so…. plain. I didn't know why I was so worked up though I just met the guy.

We spent the rest of lunch talking and eating our lunch, they were all nice; they never once mentioned my mom so I was grateful for that.

I went to the rest of my classes, which were all boring without Alice, but thankfully I had one more class with her. Class with her was pretty much the same and I noticed how much she likes fashion, she kept giving me hints which I didn't know if I should take offensively or not, but didn't really care about it the same time.

When I entered my last class I was surprised when I saw Edward. I couldn't help but feel a little nervous and to my luck the seat next to him was the last one.

I started walking to my seat and I could feel his eyes on me but didn't dare look to make sure. I quickly sat down using my hair to shield me from him and was startled when he spoke.

"Hey sorry I left so quick at lunch" he said looking straight at me. I felt like I stared forever until I spoke back.

"It's ok you needed your phone right" Ugh I say the dumbest things, but when I looked up to see him I saw that he was smiling at me. After that we spent some time talking, he asked me a few question about my life and friends, but he never asked me why I moved here or about my mom, so I'm guessing he knew too. I didn't know how I felt about him knowing, what if he asked me how she died. I could see that going so well, 'Oh you wanna know how my mom died well that's a funny story I killed her and haven't shed a single tear for her' yup I could see that going so well.

My thoughts were saved by the bell and by that time I just wanted to get out, so I left without a single goodbye to Edward. And to make things worse as I was making my way out I saw something fly out of my notebook just to see that it was a picture of me and my mom. I forgot I left that in there.

As I was picking it up I caught the scent, it was a little different but it was what I was looking for none the less.

I saw a group of kids smoking a few feet away from the school, enough not to get caught, and I couldn't help but walk towards them. There were four boys and two girls there.

The four boys were all really cute. One had cropped blonde cute hair with a kind of baby face; another had that skater boy look. The other two looked to old for high school maybe around their mid twenties. One had long dirty blonde hair tied up in a pony tail with a kind bad boy look and the other had long dreads and seemed to be rather bored. Now the girls were also really pretty. One had strawberry blonde hair, thin and looks like she can have any boys she wants. The other girl had brown hair and seemed very peppy for no reason.

It was the girl with the strawberry blonde hair that saw me first and she kept giving me the stink eye but that didn't stop me I kept walking. And as I got closer I saw that the girl nodded to the boy with the baby face and when he saw me he had a smile smacked on his face that gave me the chills. He met me half way from the group, probably just to see what I want with them, but that smile never left his face.

"Hi my names Mike, Mike Newton."

And just like that I knew who my new friends would be.


End file.
